The present invention relates to devices for welding articles and more particularly to resistance type continuous flush butt welders for welding articles of heavy sections.
Known in the art are resistance type flash butt welders for welding articles with heavy-cross-sections, comprising moving and a stationary clamps adapted for gripping the articles being welded and fitted with hydraulic drives and slide valves ensuring individual control of the drives. Said welders also employ a gear for transferring the moving clamp during welding, the gear incorporating at least one hydraulic ram controlled by a pilot valve and linked mechanically with a welding process program control actuator. Both the gears for clamping the articles being welded and the moving clamp transfer gear are fed by an oil plant fitted with a filter and a relief valve (e.g., a Soviet-made K-190 welder manufactured by the Kakhovka plant producing electric welding equipment).
A disadvantage of the prior-art resistance type continuous flash butt welders resides in a comparatively low pressure that is employed in their hydraulic systems owing to the presence of a follower hydraulic drive and, hence, in a heavy machine weight.